This invention relates generally to scalp massage devices. More particularly, the present invention is concerned with a readily portable scalp massage system in which vacuum suction and vibration are generated and distributed through apparatus enclosed by the helmet associated with the system. The system is believed classified in U.S. Class 128, Subclass 36.
As explained in my prior U.S. Pat. No. 4,469,092, a number of inventors have previously recognized the desirability of stimulating the human scalp, and a variety of electromechanical stimulating devices have been disclosed. Many known prior art devices typically include some form of movable or vibrating structure which massages the human scalp to promote health. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,753,853 issued Oct. 9, 1973, discloses a head vibrator including a plurality of massaging fingers projecting inwardly from a housing to contact the human skull. A vibrating system is employed to gently massage the skull by manipulating mechanical fingers.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,427,610 and 849,844 both depict vibrating devices which, when suitably placed relative to the skull of the wearer, stimulate the scalp by direct physical contact by a variety of moving fingers or "applicators". Other relatively similar devices are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,914,065 and 2,232,254. U.S. Pat. No. 2,706,980 discloses a scalp massage implement in which fingers are operated independently in separate groups. U.S. Pat. No. 1,861,924 discloses a vacuum operated head in which vibration is produced by air forced through a turbine system. The turbine includes eccentric weights for producing vibration. The latter device employs vibration in conjunction with suction to dislodge dirt particles for more effective vacuuming.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,469,092, issued to me on Sept. 4, 1984 discloses a scalp stimulating system which combines the advantage of rapid vibration distributed over a wide area of the scalp with concurrent suction. However, I have found it desirable to provide a scalp stimulating device in which the vacuum and vibration system are operationally associated within the helmet structure so as to more completely distribute massaging effects, while facilitating the comfort and convenience of the user.